


Persistent

by Starmit



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (Bay Movies), Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Fluff, I just had to get this story out of my head, No Beta, idk - Freeform, kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-16
Updated: 2020-06-12
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:08:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23688940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starmit/pseuds/Starmit
Summary: A typical rescue mission might be a bit more surprising than Leonardo had anticipated.
Relationships: Leonardo (TMNT) & Original Female Character(s), Leonardo (TMNT)/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	1. Meeting

**Author's Note:**

> Hi people! First fic here, I wanted to give it a try.  
> I'm starting this as a one-shot and added a second chapter but I might had more if I am satisfied with what i write.
> 
> Disclaimer: I am NOT a native english speaker. So if there is anything that doesn't seems right don't hesitate to tell me, I am learning along the way!

She always loved walking at night. The sounds of the city seemed so repetitive like a brilliant mechanical creation, the only exception being the footsteps of a few wanderers. It soothed her, calmed her down. Of course, she knew it was dangerous, that's why she tucked the little engraved knife her father gave her a gew years ago in her pocket everytime before leaving her appartment. But this moment of silence was so precious she couldn't seem to give it up. It was her sacred time away from the people, the crowd, away from everyone.

However, her dreamy state sometimes took her so far she became unaware of her surroundings. Most of time he didn't seem to matter, she was left unbothered. But this night it did.

She was mindlessly walking through an alley when the reflection of a blade caught her eye. Her blood ran cold right away and she quickly took her knife within her hold still keeping it carefully hidden with the sleeve of her oversized hoodie. Her brain was going so fast she thought for a moment she was going to pass out. Upon noticing the man holding the weapon was still a few feet away and hadn't seem to notice her she decided on quietly turning back to where she came from.

What she hadn't expected was another man coming towards her with a sharp weapon the other way. Well this was is ambush she thought. Without really knowing what else do to she screamed as loud as she possibly could hopping someone would hear her.

"Help me! Someone help me!" She said her voice becoming more and more loud as the first man she saw seemed to now be running towards her with a clear act of violence on his mind.

She opened her knife as she readied herself to attacked in defense, trying to keep calm though panic was overwhelming her.

But then, as they were coming onto her, something -or rather someone- stepped in front of her. They took on the man the closest to her using what she tought was some king of sword making the man's blade fall on the ground. They then hit him with their foot causing the attacker to follow the path of his weapon. They took on the other one in a swift motion hitting him in the face with the handle of their sword knocking him unconscious. The man that had previously fallen to the ground got up and ran away cowardly, certainly not expecting to have to put up a fight.

Whatever had saved her tried to follow him but she put her hand on their arm, holding them back. She sensed them turning to her though she could not see them as she was hanging her head low looking to the ground so she could focus and get her senses back.

"Are you alright?"

She looked up and looked up again finally meeting the eyes of her savior. She could see them clearly now that her panic had subsided. She could not make sense of what she was seeing and could only describe it as some sort of green turtle-ish man easily towering her. She didn't say anything, just stood there in shock but something inside her changed, as if her whole world had just shifted. After what seemed like a only seconds to her but was probably a few minutes, he made what she recognized has a slightly annoyed expression despite his strange features, before turning away from her.

"Call the police and tell them what happened but don't mention anything about me or i'll find you." He stated calmly.

She quickly recollected herself when she realized he was leaving.

"Wait!" She called.

He was at the bottom of building obviously ready to leave but he stopped nonetheless.

"I.. uhm..." She stumbled across her words not knowing how to phrase what she felt. But in her desperation she came upon it. "I love you!"

"What?" He said, rightfully dumbfounded.

"I meant it, truly! I love you! I guess that's not how these sort of things should go... but i do" 

"I don't know you." He said looking at her with confusion in his eyes. "Did you hit your head?" 

"No I didn't! My name is Mimi, and uh we're in New York and two plus two makes four!" She claimed illustrating the equation with her hands hastily, trying to convince him of her truthfulness.

"You're not sane."

"But I am!" She was shifting her weight from one leg to the other in nervousness. "What's your name?" She inquired.

"Why does it matter?"

"In case I run into you again?" She tried.

"That won't happen."

"Maybe it will!"

"It won't."

"Oh come on! Tell me!" She was practically begging at this point, doing her best attempt at puppy dog eyes.

"Leonardo." He finally obliged at the sight of the girl pleading him, stopping only for a few seconds before climbing up and disappearing behind the veil of the night

"I love you Leonardo!" She screamed into the night with her whole heart hopping he was still close enough to hear her.

While waiting for the police after calling them, she rested her back against the cold wet wall of a building while thinking to herself that Leonardo was quite a lovely name.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you very much for reading!  
> Love,  
> Starmit


	2. Again

Mimi was getting desperate. It had been nearly two weeks since Leonardo rescued her and she wanted to see him again. She needed to. She kept trying to come up with some way to meet him again but it wasn't easy. It's not like she could find him on social media (not that she didn't try).

At this point she was thinking about it all day long. Pacing in her living room, turning again and again in her bed and even more on her night walk that she now kept on the more busy streets.

The only distraction she had was her job. Tidying, classifying and answering calls took her mind of her wondering. Keeping everything in order was always her way of clearing her mind.

But the weekend was getting close and truthfully she wasn't sure she could handle another two full days of desperation. Her whole appartement had to suffer through a makeover last weekend just to keep herself from going crazy.

So this night she decided she was just going to go for it. She climbed on the rooftop, thankful no one was there. The cold air wasn't very welcoming so she tied her arms around herself trying to protect herself as best as she could.

"Leornardo!" She yelled. "Oh god I hope no one else can hear me." She then mumbled under her breath.

Only the sounds of the city answered her. She tried a few more times, still getting no response. But she suddenly felt she was being observed. She turned around trying to sense who was but couldn't find the source of this feeling. At this point she was frustrated. The sounds of the cars passing by that she usually found soothing seemed to now be mocking her. She pondered the idea of simply going back inside but ultimately choose against it. She was certain someone was there.

Instead she got closer to the edge and got up on the rim of it.

"Leonardo! I hope you're here because it's now or never!" She called one more time.

She lifted one foot letting it hang off this edge for a few seconds. The slight wind lifted her hair and made her swallow in anticipation. Then she let all her body slowly fling forward.

Before she was even off the edge she felt a strong arm seize her around her waist quickly bringing her back down. Her heart stopped as soon as she felt him almost immediately relazing to his touch.

"Are you crazy?" She recognized his deep voice clearly fuming.

"I had to see you." She answered trying her best not to sound sheepish.

"How selfish do you have to be? You could have killed yourself if I wasn't there!" He had now let go of her and she had turned around. She could now easily tell he was pretty angry.

"But you were" she added, biting her lips in an attempt to repress a smile.

He stopped for a moment giving a stern look before responding.

"That's not my point! I'm not at your service, I won't always be there!"

Well that's wasn't fair she thought.

"I tried calling you but you didn't answer! And I suspect you heard if you were close enough to catch me in time! I knew you were there I had to get you to come out!" She pouted, crossing her arms.

"Give me your phone". He sighed.

"What?" She was trying hard to keep her mad face on and repress the eagerness she felt rising at his words.

"Stop that, just give it to me."

She obliged this time, a smile creeping up her face, letting out an excited squeal.

He gave it back to her after typing what she assumed was his number in.

"Don't contact me unless it's important or i'll block you." He stated. "I have to go."

"I know, have a good evening."

He left and Mimi could not contain her excitement anymore. She was jumping up and down keeping her phone close to her heart.

Later, as the dawn was approaching, Leo was back at the lair settling in for his sleep when he received a text.

_I love you._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I thank you very much for reading  
> Love,  
> Starmit


	3. Who's this

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is very short, sorry! But don't worry i'll post very soon. It's just that the relationship between the brothers is not my focus.

_It might get cold tonight, the wind is chilly! Be careful on patrol, I love you, truly._

_Stop texting me for useless things. And I'm always careful._

_It's not useless! I'm going to sleep early but don't worry I'll be thinking of you!_

Leonardo was sitting on the edge of a roof debating if he should send a "goodnight" or not. She wasn't his friend or anything, he shouldn't feel the need to respond but sone small part of him wanted to. Maybe it was the same part of him trying to live this so-called normal life. He knew that wasn't meant for him. He had come to terms with it years ago. But he couldn't stop himself from sometimes wishing it was.

"Who you texting?" Michaelangelo was peeking over his shoulder in curiosity. "Dude is that your girlfriend?"

"Get out of my face Mickey." Leo said pushing his brother's face away with his hand.

"Brah is that a the L word I see? When did you get yourself a girl? Or wait... a dude?

"It's no one! Just an acquaintance."

"Sure, just an acquaintance that loooooves you." Mickey pointed out fanning himself in mockery.

"It's just, it's... she's likes this." Leo stammered, a blush findind it's way up his cheeks. He was getting familiar with Mimi saying and writing it but hearing his brother say it out loud made it much more real. How was it possible? She didn't know him but somehow everytime she said she loved him her eyes seemed to shine with sincerity and tenderness. But why? She kept declaring it so easily everytime like it was nothing, like she didn't know how much weight these words have. He was getting use to it but should he? It wasn't nothing. She wasn't nothing. These words were powerful ones yet they came up so effortlessely to her. Was she just naive? Or maybe, just maybe she knew what these words really meant."It doesn't matter anyway."

"Oh so it's a she! Come on don't be so secretive dude! Share with your wonderful brother, what's her name?" Inquired Michaelangelo.

"No, not telling you." 

"Come oooon, tell me the name of your dearly beloved." 

"Nop, never gonna happen. And we don't have time for this, we have to go."

"Ooh I'll get that name out of you."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you very much for reading!
> 
> Love, Starmit


	4. Night talk

They had been exchanging texts for a few weeks now. Well she mostly sent him text and he usually either responded with fewest words possible or just left them on read. Mimi found she didn't really minded, if he read them then he knew and that was enough for her. 

But maybe not for Leonardo.

He was getting quite curious. At first he wondered why she didn't press for him to answer. After that he wondered if she smiled when she sent him texts. Then it was whether she thought of him during the day. All these thoughts were getting annoying. He didn't want to meddle with civilians, he protected them, kept them safe and that was it. And he wasn't blind he knew what he looked like wasn't really considered attractive to human standards. 

But he would also be lying to himself if he said he hadn't thought of it. Having someone to come back to. Someone whom's warmth would always be welcoming. Someone whom's scent woulds feel like home. Nevermind that, he thought. He had accepted the soonest out of his brothers that this was but a fantasy.

He tried to concentrate on his patrol but, as he was moving across buildings, her face came to his mind again. He grunted, blaming his brain for playing tricks again. Whatever, he'll go check if everything is fine at her place. Maybe it will finally make these thoughts go away and he could find his peace again.

He crouched on the rim of building next door to her's, able to see her through the window. He was going to come down and knock on it, not wanting to act like a creep, but he stopped when he saw her.

She was staring out the window that had a view of the front busy street, her eyes blank. She seemed so lost, maybe even sad if the glimpse he had caught of a shiny reflection in her eyes was real. She was standing still, not unlike a mannequin.

Before she could notice his presence (even though he was fairly certain the night provided enough cover) he hopped down and knocked on the window, causing her eyes to drift towards it.

She seemed cautious approaching it but it was quickly replaced by a large excited grin when she saw him. She said (or screamed he guessed by the excitement she exposed) something to him but the window muffled it to the point where he had no idea what she exclaimed before opening it to him.

She was hopping hup and down in excitement as she helped him in.

When Leonardo got to his feet and looked around he was surprised. She was such a joyous spirit that he thought her apartment would be a bit mess but everything was very neat. To a point where it was almost freaky. Appart form a cup that she had probably been drinking of before he arrived everything was tightly in place, even pens were placed perpendicular to the corners of the desk.

"I didn't know you were coming" She declared through her glee.

He composed himself from the absurdity of the cleanliness of her home before replying.

"Neither did I."

She tilted her head, prompting for an explanation which he didn't bother to provide.

"How was your day?" She asked with a sweet concern and a smile still on her lips.

"I was sleeping." He was going leave it a that but continued when he turned around and saw her concern. "It was fine I just had something on my mind."

"That's exactly why I take those strolls!" She opened a cupboard and make a gesture towards mugs, silently asking if he wanted to drink anything. He shook his head so she closed it back.  
"Do you have something like that? A hobby or an activity that you can do just for yourself?"

She made a gesture directing him towards the small couch to sit down while she took a chair for herself.

"I guess not. I'm busy most of the times. I medidate. And I train. If that counts."

"Well there's no rule." She giggled. "It's weird seeing you here in my living room. But I like it. I could get used to it." She winked

He looked at her and she smiled wider.

"Are you flirting with me?" He asked, amused.

"Qui ne tente rien, n'a rien." 

"Is that french?"

She hummed. "It means those who never try, can't get anything. Kind of, it's hard to translate."

"Makes sense." He concluded.

"Oh you're not even going to ask how I know?" She teased playfully moving forward on her seat.

"No, you seem full of suprises."

"And who's flirting now?" 

He let out a little laugh and let himself smirk, influenced by her playfulness.

Concern returned to her eyes as she asked:

"Do you have someone you can talk to? I can listen to you if you ever need it."

"No it's okay I have... people. My family."

"Oh that's good." He saw her shoulders relaxe and was a bit flattered that she would be concerned with him before chastising himself for thinking that. 

"I worried you were lonely. I'm glad you have people to rely on. But know that you can count on me too." 

He locked eyes with her and her gaze seemed so intense that he couldn't turn away. He took the opportunity to observe her more clearly, helped by the warm lights of the appartment. He could see the reflection of the light on her hair making him guess that it would be soft like satin. Her face was round like a peach and semmed equally soft. She had those puppy dog eyes with droppy eyelids that made her look so adorable paired with cheeks that always had a hint of a blush and he wondered for a moment if it was because of his presence. Her nose suited her face perfectly, highlighting the rest of her features. But as he got down his eyes dropped to her lips. Full, soft, fresh. He quickly jumped back to her eyes but she had already caught him staring.

"Are you admiring me?" She inquired a cheeky grin on her lips.

"What? Ye.. I mean no... I mean I didn't..." very eloquent Leonardo, he thought to himself. "Anyway I have to go." He exclaimed jumping to his feet. Well that's a really bad save.

"Alright." She responded pouting. 

She accompanied him to the window and he got out before turning around, him outside and her inside.

"Thank you for... letting me in." He said trying to avoid her eyes.

She put her fingers under his chin tenderly pushing him to meet her eyes glimmering with sincerity. 

"You're welcome to come by anytime you feel like it. And thanks to you too. "

"For what?"

"Being here. Can I do something? You can stop me anytime you want." She stated.

Her fingers were still under his chin and she slowly, to make sure he was comfortable with it, angled his head downward, the movement making his forehead more accesible. She tenderly brought her lips to it leaving a sweet feather-like kiss on his skin before bringing his head back up meeting his blushed face.

She let out a small laugh at this sight before adding with fondness:  
"I love you."  
_____

Out of her appartement he looked back to see her now at her initial position over the front window however this time she had a smile on her face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!
> 
> With love, Starmit


	5. Questioning

Leonardo was so wrong in thinking talking to her would help him regain his peace. If anything he was way more troubled then ever. He kept wondering if the kiss she left on his forehead meant anything to her while trying to persuade himself that it didn't mean anything to him.  
For God's sake he was acting like he was thirteen again! He was so certain romance could never be a part of his life that he never prepared himself in case it became. 

He knew how to keep a calm appearance. In the few days it had been since he talked to her in the appartment nobody had noticed his internal turmoil. He trained and hanged out with his brothers like he always had. No difference. Absolutely none. Except everything was different.

He kept thinking about her, kept seeing her in every little thing. He couldn't understand why. They weren't close! They only talked a couple times and otherwise texted. But her sincerity and bashfulness had struck him and it's like it couldn't leave his mind.

And these texts. Oh these texts were beginning to be insufferable. It seemed like the second he managed to keep her out of his thoughts she sent him one. Like she knew!

There was only one solution he could see. He was going to reject her. Once and for all. Tell her he didn't like her and couldn't see her anymore. Tell her she was a liability. Break her heart so she would move on and he could finally think of something else. 

"My son, what is the matter?"

Leo jumped, startled by the voice of his master somehow only a few feet away when he hadn't even heard him come near.

"It's nothing master splinter. I can deal with it on my own!" He replied hastily.

"Are you sure? Sometimes it is easier to solve a problem with a new perspective."

He sighed before finally asking: "how do you get rid of someone?"

Splinter arched an eyebrow, a questioning look on his face

"I'm pretty sure I taught you not to do so."

"No, not like that... that's not what I mean." He rubbed his face and took a deep breath.  
"There's someone."

"Oh there is." Splinter added with a small smile creeping up his face.

"You're not mad?" Leo inquired.

"You and your brothers aren't teenagers anymore, Leonardo. I trust your judgment."

"Thank you, Master." He took a deep breath. "So this... girl. I met her not long ago and I don't think I know her well but I can't stop thinking about her."

"So this is a matter of the heart."  
Splinter took a step so he was in front of his son. 

"Then listen. I know you Leonardo, don't shut your heart out. You have to trust what you feel. I know you'll make the right choice."

Leo looked up at his father in front of him.

"Thank you, dad."

"That's what I'm here for." Responded the old mutant.  
"And maybe get to know her uh? That could solve one part of the problem."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you very much for reading,
> 
> Love, Starmit


	6. Answers

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the last chapter! I might add extra special but it felt right to end it now, I hope you enjoyed it.

As the sun was beginning to rise, Mimi sighed and leaned back in her chair. She closed her eyes and listened to the streets as it was the quietest hour in New York City. She could still hear some cars and the few roadworks in progress on the street below. As she leaned further back in her chair she let herself drift towards sleep but before she could completely lose herself she heard a sharp knock at her window.

Her whole body complained as she got up, eyes still semi-closed, aching for some rest after staying up all night and she slowly let what was left of her mind lead her to the window. She rubbed her eyes before finally realizing that there was only one person who would be knocking at her window, even more at this hour.

"Leonardo!" She jolted awake, a smile taking most of her weariness away.

She watched as the giant turtle mouthed something to her, trying to understand his words before her mind caught up. She quickly unlatched her window and opened it up.

"Hi." He simply stated as he got in carefully as to not break anything.

He was standing in front of her and she had to bring her head up to meet his eyes which, quite frankly, she didn't mind. What she minded though was how still yet fidgety he was. It didn't take an expert to guess he was stressed, maybe even nervous.

"Are you alright? Do you want to sit?" She asked, concern showing in her tone and eyes while she gestured to the big couch that took up most of the living room.

He stared at her for a few second without answering but then finally said:

"We need to talk."

She took it as a hint he did not, in fact, wanted to sit. She arched a brow and tried to read his face.

"Well, that's never a good sign-"

"Who are you?" He has nearly interrupted her, the words leaving his mouth so fast she was a bit surprised. The intensity of his stare was burning into her.

She furrowed her eyebrows and brought a hand to rub her chin.

"That's a pretty hard question to answer. But if you want the unoriginal one, my full name is Mirabelle Nicole Dormont. I was raised in a pretty average family, have one brother, moved here three years ago and have been working as a translator since. I enjoy night strolls, but you already knew that, card tricks, and mushroom soup. Is that good enough?" She offered with a smile.

"No!" Leo nearly shouted

"What do you want me to tell you about then?" She looked at him straight in the eyes, a hint of cockiness in her tone.

"You!" He admitted with a pleading look. "I want to know the real you!" He ran a hand throught the scales on his head.  
"I want to get to know you, not this facade you seem to have been putting on everytime we meet because right now I just feel like you're playing me! I want to feel like you are sincere when you say you love me but I don't know why you would! I just feel like tomorrow you'll tell me I was just some part of a joke, or that you just wanted to give it a try 'cause I'm different! I don't want to finally allow myself something just to be rejected for my differences. I don't want to take a chance on a stranger!"

When he stopped his ranting he let himself breath a bit before bringing his eyes up to hers. She had her lips slightly parted, a sorrowful look in her eyes.

"I'm so sorry." She breathed out "That was never my intention." She bit her bottom lip before continuing.  
"The truth is I don't really know why I love you. I just saw you that night and I felt something change in my heart. Call it love at first night or whatever you want, I don't really get it either. What I do know is that the moment I saw you I felt like my whole world shifted. Like I would never be void ever again. Like I would always have something to fight for, to feel for. I knew it was ridiculous but I always trust what I feel. And in that insant, I felt if I told you what my heart was screaming maybe I could learn why it was doing so." She took a step towards him and placed a hand on his chest as she locked eyes with him.  
"I don't want to hurt you. And if you don't want me then it's fine. I just... I want you to be happy because you deserve it. I would love for it to be with me but it doesn't have to."

They stayed liked this a while, as if they were staring into each others soul. 

Then with a growing smirk, Leo spoke:  
"So your real name is Mirabelle?"

The girl in question felt her cheeks flush in embarrassment and looked away.

"Oh my God, please don't talk about it, I hate it."

"Really? I think it's cute."

She brought her eyes up to his as he leaned down closer to her, pleased by the blush he could see on her face. She noticed she could feel him breathing.

"Cuter than Mimi." He added.

He then put a gentle hand on her cheek and guided her closer and closer until their lips met. It was a tender kiss, soft and slow, not rushed nor perfect but they both found they didn't really care. They let themselves be led by the moment and it felt incredible. This moment was their's alone and it was all they needed.

When they slowly parted, Leonardo tried to lock eyes with her, to assert her reaction. She quickly took her eyes to the floor unable to maintain his gaze through the overwhelming blush taking up most of her face.

"I hate you" she mumbled.

"No you don't" he teased.

She held her head back up breaking into a smile.

"No I don't".

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you very much again for reading!   
> This was my very first fic and I find it acceptable for now.  
> Maybe it'll embarrass me in the future, but let's cease the day right?  
> Love, Starmit.


End file.
